


Without You

by kuropiece



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, More angst that fluff, One Shot, am i tagging too much, but i got past 4k :'), but i really need want to finish the akakuro one first, but then Without You by NCT U came on and yh..., did i do it right, hyukbin and kenjin have a small part, i have another two neo plots in mind, i stg i will finish it, i was going to name this I Need You, im sorry, platonic wontaek, please bear with me, so proud, this is my first time writing angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuropiece/pseuds/kuropiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I’ll be back before you know it,’ Hakyeon stated, tucking the younger into bed and handing him the bowl over again. He kissed Taekwoon on the cheek and waved goodbye before leaving the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first vixx fic.well, i do have another one but baby steps, baby steps. it's not done yet anyway. aaaand i still want to finish the akakuro one before i post anything else. sorry im taking so long, im just procrastinating too much ;;;;; but i hope you enjoy reading this :) also i beta'd this myself, so if there are still error(starts singing error)s, im sorry ;w;

Taekwoon sneezed again as Hakyeon tucked him in their bed. He attempted to get up again, but it was practically futile with the older male around. 

 

 

‘Don’t you dare, Jung Taekwoon. Until you don’t get better, you are not getting out from this bed. Do you hear me?’ The maroon haired male said sternly. He’d only sneezed one or two times since woke up, and now he’d been bedridden. He didn’t know why his boyfriend was acting so fussy really. 

 

 

‘Hakyeon-ah, I’m fine. It’s only a little cold, I’ll be fine in a few hours,’ Taekwoon repeated for the umpteenth time since morning. He understood that the older male was only worried about his boyfriend, but did he really have to be bedridden for it? It’s not like his legs were broken or anything. Sometimes, Hakyeon really could be melodramatic over the most trivial things, it made Taekwoon laugh.

 

 

‘Just stay in bed, don’t even move a muscle, or I _swear_ …I’m gonna go get the medicine,’ Hakyeon said sternly, turning around, heading to the kitchen before giving one last threatening glance at the younger. Taekwoon just chuckled and browsed through his phone for any messages he received from his friends. The group chat was overflowing with messages as he opened it.

 

 

 

**Jyaniii (~˘** **▾** **˘)~:**

_Hyuuuuung, I just heard from Hakyeon hyung o(_ _；_ _△_ _；_ _)o_

_Get well soon, hyuuung, don’t die on ussss_

 

**Raviiii:**

_hyung stop being so overdramatic, its jus a cold xD_

_but get well soon Taekwoon hyung_ _:)_

 

**Jyaniii (~˘** **▾** **˘)~:**

_Im just worried about him, shut up X(_

_Oh and jin says get wll soon too <3_

 

**Hyustin Bieber:**

_Im sure hakyeon hyung will be worried on our behalf lol_

_Anyway, get well soon hyung_

 

**Kong (¬_¬):**

_Get well soon hyung_

_And yh, hyukkie’s right, Hakyeon hyung will definitely take care of his boyfriend well XD_

 

**Me:**

_Im right here u know_

_And tell jin I said thank you_

 

**Jyaniii (~˘** **▾** **˘)~:**

_Aww hyung, how r u feeling now? (ᵔᴥᵔ)_

_Oh don’t worry I will ^o^/_

 

**Me:**

_Im fine. Hakyeon’s just being overdramatic_

 

**Yeonie ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ):**

_Yah, who’re u calling overdramatic???_ _｡゜_ _(_ _｀_ _Д´)_ _゜_ _｡_

_it might be one or two sneezes rn, but just wait_

_i kno its gonna get worse_

_then don’t come running to me, begging me to nurse u to health (_ _ᗒᗣᗕ_ _)_ _՞_

 

**Hyustin Bieber:**

_Lol I dnt think Taekwoon hyung will hv to beg for u to do that_

 

**Kong (¬_¬):**

_Yh, im sure u’ll still end up nursing him even if he doesn’t ask_

 

**Jyaniii (~˘** **▾** **˘)~:**

_Ahahaha, hes right about that hyung_

 

**Raviiii:**

_Lol true_

 

**Me:**

_Its not going to get worse_

_more importantly, why r u texting in the chat when you’re just in the next room?_

 

**Yeonie ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ):**

_I can do what I want, don’t tell me wat to do_

_And shut up all of u or else ur all getting hit next time we see each other_

_Now go back to wat u were doing, cnt u guys see Taekwoonie is sick?_

 

**Jyaniii (~˘** **▾** **˘)~:**

_Sorry hyung o(_ _〒_ _﹏〒_ _)o_

_I’ll ttyl, bye~~~_

_Get well soon hyung~ ε===(_ _っ_ _≧_ _ω_ _≦_ _)_ _っ_

 

**Raviiii:**

_Get well soon again hyung_ _☺_

_Bye_

 

**Kong (¬_¬):**

_Lol k, bye_

 

**Hyustin Bieber:**

_Bieber out :P_

 

 

 

‘Seriously, when I said don’t move even a muscle, I meant _don’t move even a muscle_ ,’ Taekwoon just rolled his eyes and looked at his boyfriend in confusion. He could’ve sworn Hakyeon had said he was going to get medicine. But what he saw in the older male’s hand was a bowl.

 

 

Noticing the confusion, Hakyeon walked carefully over to the bed, with the bowl in hand. ‘There’s no medicine left so I’m gonna quickly run to the store and get some,’ the older male stated, handing Taekwoon the bowl of porridge, he noted, and walked round the bed, to fish out some money from the bedside table.

 

 

‘I’ll come with you,’ he said, placing the hot bowl his bedside table and removing the duvet off himself. However, before he could stand, he was pushed back down by two very persistent hands. Taekwoon sighed and looked up at his boyfriend. When did they get so _close_? Their noses brushed; he could practically _feel_ the older’s breath on his face, their lips inches away. Taekwoon inched upwards, trying to make their lips meet, but alas Hakyeon backed away. Although, the slight red that was colouring the older’s cheeks didn’t go unnoticed by him, which only made him smirk.

 

 

‘You,’ Hakyeon started, pointing his index finger in his chest, ‘are going to _stay here_ and finish the porridge I made for you until I get back with the medicine. Otherwise…’ As much as he tried to sound threatening, it wasn’t working on Taekwoon. It _never_ did, and both knew that. Taekwoon smirked in amusement again as he noticed Hakyeon burning up even more.

 

 

‘Otherwise…?’ he challenged, inching closer to the older. He stifled a chuckle as he noticed how red Hakyeon’s ears had gotten from the proximity. He really enjoyed teasing the older.

 

 

‘Ot-other, otherwise…’ Hakyeon stuttered, ‘otherwise, no sex for a month!’ he exclaimed irritated by the teasing. Taekwoon’s smirk was wiped clean off his face. Okay, two can play this game.

 

 

‘Okay,’ Taekwoon shrugged, ‘that’s fine by me, let’s go,’ he said, sitting back up.

 

 

‘I really mean it, Woonie. _A month_ ,’ Hakyeon repeated, albeit hesitantly now. Taekwoon wanted to laugh at that moment, he did, but then he wouldn’t be able to see the adorable pout and furrowed eyebrows that were gracing on the older’s face.

 

 

‘Yes, like I said, fine by me. Now come on,’ he was just about to stand when he was pushed down on the bed again. Hakyeon was now sitting on top of him with that ridiculous pout still plastered on.

 

 

‘You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?’ the elder asked, narrowing his eyes in irritation, noticing the corners of Taekwoon’s lips trying to curve upwards.

 

 

‘I’d say no, but then I’d lying,’ Taekwoon answered, smirking confidently now. Seeing the annoyed expression on Hakyeon’s face only made him finally release the laughter he’d been holding.

 

 

‘Yah! This _isn’t_ funny!’ Hakyeon reprimanded the younger, smacking his shoulder. Taekwoon just continued to laugh, unaffected by the beating. He was used to it by now anyway. ‘Okay, fine,’ he said, moving off of the younger’s body. Realising that the older was not amused, he stood up and placed his hand on Hakyeon’s shoulder, which was immediately brushed aside.

 

 

‘Okay, I’m sorry,’ Taekwoon said, smiling. ‘But _you_ started it. And if you weren’t going to go through with it, then why even say it?’ he continued, chuckling. Hakyeon stayed standing with his back facing him. But Taekwoon knew _just_ how to get a reaction out of the older. He inched closer and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, resting his chin on the older’s shoulder. Seeing no reaction, he placed his lips on Hakyeon’s collar bone. Slowly, he moved upwards, planting more kisses on his neck, until…

 

 

‘Taekwoon, _stop it_ ,’ Hakyeon demanded, though giving more access to the younger, giggling. He just continued to kiss the older, moving more upwards on his neck, eliciting a moan from the older male this time.

 

 

‘Not until you forgive me,’ Taekwoon replied through the kisses.

 

 

‘I forgive you! Okay, I forgive you!’ Hakyeon exclaimed hastily as he surrendered. He then turned around to face the younger, whose lips were only _millimetres_ away from his own. Taekwoon moved forward, looking at the older’s lips. And closer. _Closer_ …

 

 

Taekwoon’s face scrunched up and knew what was coming. He turned his face to the side as he let out a large sneeze, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. He then heard a snicker from Hakyeon’s direction and he looked back at him.

 

 

Hakyeon was looking at him as he breathed out another laugh. Until he burst out into full laughter, though he tried covering his mouth with the back of his hand to stifle it. To no avail. Taekwoon just watched, mesmerised by the man in front of him. He loved that laugh, and he didn’t think he’d trade it for _the world_. Then he too started laughing.

 

 

‘ _See_ what I told you?’ The older reminded him. ‘Now, go back to bed and finish the porridge. I’ll be back before you know it,’ Hakyeon stated, tucking the younger into bed and handing him the bowl over again. He kissed Taekwoon on the cheek and waved goodbye before leaving the apartment. 

 

 

Taken off guard by the kiss, he placed his free hand on his cheek and blushed. Smiling at the older’s antics, he started eating the porridge, which he realised had gone cold. Sighing exasperatedly, he slid off the bed and into the kitchen to heat the food up again. 

 

 

_One minute should be enough_ , he thought as he pressed the buttons on the microwave.

 

 

Once the oven beeped, he pulled it out and went back to the bed. 

 

 

Sitting on the edge of it, he began to eat. 

 

 

It wasn’t long before he was famished and returned to the kitchen to put the bowl in the sink before pouring himself a glass of water. As he drank, he glanced at the wall clock, noticing that it had been almost 20 minutes since Hakyeon had left for the convenience store for medicine. 

 

 

What was taking him so _long_? He wondered, until his phone started ringing from the bedroom. Holding the glass in one hand, he walked over to the bed and picked up the phone. Only to realise it was the older calling him. He slid the green phone icon and pressed the device to his ear.

 

 

‘Taekwoon-ah, do we need to get anything?’ The older asked. Before he could ask why though, he spoke again. ‘I just thought since I’m at the store, I _might_ as well do some grocery shopping. I checked the fridge and noticed that we haven’t got much left, so…anything you want me to get?’ he asked again.

 

 

‘Get some noodles,’ Taekwoon replied, before another item came to mind, ‘oh, and chicken. Maybe some garlic and ginger as well, I think there’s not any left anymore.’ He pondered again if he’d missed out anything else, but no, that was all.

 

 

‘Okay…’ Hakyeon trailed off on the other side, as if he was walking around searching for the items. Hearing the rustling of packets, he realised that he had found them. Taekwoon chuckled. 

 

 

‘Got them! I got some cookie dough ice cream too, by the way.’ He just raised his eyebrow in question.

 

 

‘I just thought it would nice to have them for dessert today, you know,’ as if the elder knew he was going to question why he needs to be told what he’d bought. It was up to Hakyeon to decide.

 

 

‘Okay,’ Taekwoon simply said in response. 

 

 

‘…’ Why did he suddenly quieten down?

 

 

‘What happened?’ he asked. He could hear the beeping of the scanner in the background.

 

 

‘Sometimes, I feel like _I’m_ always the one making conversation,’ Hakyeon said more quietly this time. The rustling of the bags could be heard. He was about to answer when the older interrupted. ‘ _See_? This is exactly what I mean.’ Huh?

 

 

‘What? What did I do _now_?’ he asked, confusion written all over his face. They may have been dating for 5 years now, but sometimes, he _still_ couldn’t comprehend what went on in Cha Hakyeon’s mind.

 

 

‘You know, you _could_ start the conversation for once,’ the older answered in a matter-of-fact tone. So, _that’s_ what this was about? He breathed out a laugh.

 

 

‘Well, it’s great weather we’re having today,’ Taekwoon replied. There, that was a start. 

 

 

‘Taekwoon…you do know it’s _raining_ , right?’ Well, he didn’t exactly say he was _good_. He looked outside and noted, that yes, it was raining. Or rather, pouring down heavily. Did Hakyeon take his jacket when he went out?

 

 

‘You have your jacket with you, right?’ He inquired, slightly worried about the older catching a cold this time. And he was _not_ going handle an ill Cha Hakyeon again, after the last time. No.

 

 

‘Yes, yes I have it on,’ Hakyeon answered, it sounded like he was panting.

 

 

‘Good,’ Taekwoon stated, a sense of relief washing over his face. ‘Now, come home.’

 

 

‘What do you think I’m doing right now?’ the older male asked incredulous. He could hear him let out a sigh of exasperation. ‘ _God_ , it’s tiring talking to you sometimes.’ Taekwoon just snorted.

 

 

‘ _You’re_ the one that wanted me to start the conversation,’ he remarked, smirking. This was the best he could do. It wasn’t his fault he was bad at socialising. _Really_ , he thought as he shook his head.

 

 

‘You’re right, yeah, forget I ever said that,’ Hakyeon grunted out in frustration. ‘Just wait til I get home, I’m gonna that that smirk _right_ off-‘ 

 

 

The screeching of a car resounded loudly from the other end of the call. Then a thud. The rustling of bags. 

 

 

What was that? Fearful, he called out to the older.

 

 

‘Hakyeon-ah, you okay?’ What he heard in response was only a small stutter. ‘Hakyeon! What happened? Answer me!’ He yelled in the device, growing more and more worried. ‘ _Hakyeo_ -‘

 

 

‘Hello?’ This wasn’t Hakyeon’s voice. They sounded really panicked though. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

 

 

‘H-hello,’ he replied hesitantly. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he waited for the person to answer.

 

 

'Your friend has just met with an accident,' Taekwoon stood frozen as he heard the person on the other end of the call.

 

 

This was a joke.

 

 

'Please come here quickly to, to the junction near ConviGo!' He instructed hastily.

 

 

This is a joke, right?

 

 

This - this person was just messing with him. 

 

 

But regardless, Taekwoon disconnected the call, and bolted for the door, exiting, the sound of glass breaking missed.

 

 

As he rushed outside in the rain, he continued to chant _'please be okay'_ in his head like a prayer. If anything happened to him, he didn't know what he'd do. _If anything happened to him_ -

 

 

He stopped in his tracks, his breath hitched in his throat as he saw the crowd at the junction he'd been asked to come by. 

 

 

No. 

 

 

He walked slowly towards the crowd, in fear of what the crowd was looking. Or who-

 

 

_No._

 

 

It's not Hakyeon. It could be a mistake. That person probably mistook him for someone else. Yeah.

 

 

He squeezed through the sea of people, his heart beating furiously, threatening to jump out of his chest. 

 

 

_It's not Hakyeon._

 

 

When he finally pushed in front of crowd, he halted. Blinked. He couldn't hear what the person on the ground was saying. He hadn't heard the ambulance siren _blaring_ behind him. Or the back door of the vehicle opening. Or the people that rushed past him with a gurney in their hands. 

 

 

The rain seemed to drown out everything.

 

 

He continued staring at the body on the ground, blood dripping down, flowing on the road like a small river stream. It flowed right to his own bare feet, streaming under them. 

 

 

He couldn't move. 

 

 

_This wasn't Hakyeon._

 

 

'Hey! Hey, mister!' He was shaken out of the trance by someone constantly shaking him. He turned his attention to the owner of the large hands. 'This is your friend, right?' He asked in his deep voice, concern evident on his face. Taekwoon looked at the body that was being lifted by the nurses.

 

 

Hakyeon. 

 

 

He moved towards the body unconsciously, as if his body had a mind if his own. He pushed past the still talking male. Slowly following the male in uniform onto the van. 

 

 

One of the nurses probably asked him if he knew the victim, but his eyes were only fixed on the _body lying on the white bed_. The blood was soaking through the white sheet so quickly.

 

 

_Hakyeon._

 

 

 

 

 

He couldn't remember _when_ they'd reached the hospital, but he was seated on the waiting chairs outside the ICU room now.

 

 

Suddenly, his heard a vibration next to him. He turned to realise that it was his phone ringing.

 

 

The name Wonshik flashing at him on the screen. He connected the call.

 

 

'Hello, hyung? You'll never guess what-' the younger said. As hard as he tried, the _whimper_ that escaped his lips didn't go unnoticed. 'Hyung, wh-what happened?'

 

 

'H... _Hakyeon_ , he-,' He started, somehow unable to contain his tears anymore. 'I'm at the hospital.' He simply said, not trusting his voice to stay level. 

 

 

'We'll be right there,' Wonshik said, disconnecting the call immediately after. Taekwoon just placed the device back down and continued to stare into space, a single tear escaping and streaming down his left cheek.

 

 

He couldn't remember _when_ Wonshik arrived with the others, but he had his head resting on the younger's shoulder. He could almost feel himself drifting off when he heard the door open from the side.

 

 

'Hakyeon!' He immediately stood up, walking past the doctor and going inside the white room despite the doctor's refusal.

 

 

What he saw though made him stop in his tracks again. 

 

 

'Why-why did you cover his face?' He asked, anger suddenly boiling inside. He noticed then that he couldn't see Hakyeon's chest rising and reclining. 

 

 

No.

 

 

'I'm sorry, Mr. Jung, we...we couldn't save him,' the doctor finally stated, a frown plastered on his face. 

 

 

_No._

 

 

'You're lying,' he bit back quietly. He walked to Hakyeon and removed the white sheet off his face. 

 

 

'Hey Hakyeon, wake up,' he called out. He got only got silence in response. 

 

 

'Y-yah, Cha Hakyeon, stop messing around and get up already,' this time he shook the older slightly. But Hakyeon stayed lifeless on the bed. 'Seriously, _this isn't funny_.' He could feel the sobs escaping his lips now. He shook Hakyeon again, this time more violently. 

 

 

'Hakyeon, _wake up_!' He shouted. 'Please...don't,' he stuttered, ' _don't leave me_...' He cried, kneeling on the floor beside the bed. His head was resting on the older's arm, his crying muffled by the white sheet. 

 

 

Hakyeon couldn't _do_ this to him. 

 

 

He'd _promised_ he would be back. 

 

 

He'd _promised_ he would never leave him.

 

 

He'd...promised he would _stay_.

 

 

Then why?

 

 

A hand on his shoulder made him stop and turn around. 

 

 

'Wonshik-ah, Hakyeon will be okay...right?' He asked, but the younger just hung his head low. 'Hakyeon promised he'd stay!' He sobbed, grabbing the younger's collar. 

 

 

'Hyung...I'm sorry,' the grey haired male said in a small voice. 

 

 

Sorry? Why was he _sorry_? 

 

 

He glanced at Jaehwan, Jin, Hongbin and Hyuk near the door, whose faces were all showing concern. 

 

 

He let his hands release Wonshik's collar. 

 

 

'Hyung,' he heard the younger call out again as he stood up. Just then, two nurses entered the room. They walked towards the bed and-

 

 

No. _No_ , what were they _doing_?

 

 

'Stop...' He called out in a small voice. Why did his voice have to fail at a _time_ like this? 'Stop... _don't_...' He said again. But it was futile. They wheeled the bed away, past him and out the door. 

 

 

He watched the nurses blankly, another tear streaming down his face. 

 

 

His feet moved on their own accord as they led him out of the room. He let them lead him out of the hospital too, ignoring his friends' calling out his name. _Ignoring_ the looks he received from the people's stares in the building. _Ignoring_ the stares and murmurs from the people on the street as he walked on the wet pavement.

 

 

Eventually, he ended up in front of his and Hakyeon's shared apartment. He opened the door and walked inside, towards the bed. _Their bed_. 

 

 

He winced as pain shot through his feet. He looked on the floor and noticed the shards of glass that he had dropped on his haste to get to Hakyeon. 

 

 

_Hakyeon._

 

 

He sat down on the bed and lifted his right foot. He carefully pulled out the glass shard out, letting out another sob.

 

 

He lied down on his back, still wet from the rain. He curled himself into a ball, shivering violently. 

 

 

'Hakyeon...' He called out helplessly. Taekwoon knew his call wouldn't get answered, but he continued to talk. 'You s-said you'd be back. You said you'd... _stay_...' He whimpered, letting more tears escape. 

 

 

'You _promised_ me - that you'd stay,' he laughed hollowly. 'You lied... _you lied to me_.' The cries continued to spill. He didn't stop them. Neither did he have anyone to stop them. 

 

 

Hakyeon had always been the one to be his support. It was rare for Taekwoon to be distressed or even cry, but Hakyeon's shoulder had _always_ been there for him. _Hakyeon_...had always been there for him.

 

 

But today - today, he wasn't. 

 

 

That was when he remembered something. _Something_ that he had meant to do today. 

 

 

He slid his hand under his pillow and pulled out a small purple box. Opening it, the jewel glinted brightly. He pulled the small band out of the slot and smiled.

 

 

'You know, I was finally going to propose to you,' he said to no one, laughing to himself. 'But I guess, this was fate's way of telling me that it wasn't meant to be,' he paused, returning the ring back to the slot and closing the box. '...right Hakyeon?' He asked smiling, allowing another sob to get out.

 

 

'Hakyeon...come back to me,' he pleaded frustratingly. 

 

 

'Please, just - _just come back_ …'

 

 

 

 

 ☂ ☂ ☂

 

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Taekwoon closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and released it. Slowly, he opened them and smiled.

 

 

‘Hakyeon-ah…’ he breathed out. He could feel the stinging behind his eyes then. Hakyeon was there, lying right next to him, smiling at him fondly. He was _there_. He hadn’t left Taekwoon.

 

 

‘Yah, Jung Taekwoon, you better be eating well,’ the older reprimanded, eyebrows furrowed. _He looked so cute_. ‘Stop smiling like that, you’re creeping me out.’ He said, avoiding eye contact as a hint of red graced his cheeks. Taekwoon just chuckled.

 

 

‘Why? Do you like it better when I’ve got that blank face all the time?’ He teased.

 

 

‘That’s not what I meant,’ Hakyeon replied, frowning. ‘Just stop smiling like _that_ , it’s making me uncomfortable.’

 

 

‘Anything you want,’ the younger said, reaching his right hand out. He rested it on the older’s tanned face, and caressed it gently. The red head blushed even more, looking at him with a baffled look planted on his face.

 

 

‘What’s wrong with you today? You’re not acting like yourself, Taekwoon,’ of course he’d notice. Hakyeon _always noticed_. He always _knew_ when Taekwoon was feeling happy, or distressed. He knew Taekwoon like an open book. But he just shook his head.

 

 

‘You know I love you, right?’ Taekwoon said, and he knew Hakyeon would say yes. Still, he felt uneasy. ‘You’ll stay with me, won’t you?’ he continued, feeling the tears spilling out.

 

 

‘I know,’ the older assured, smiling. ‘I love you too, I’ll always be _here_ , _with you_ ,’ He continued, placing a hand on Taekwoon’s beating heart.

 

 

‘ _Don’t leave me_ ,’ he couldn’t contain them, as much as he tried. One by one, the tears continued to flow out. He _hated_ how weak and broken he sounded. He hated it.

 

 

‘ _Never_ ,’ the older reassured, smiling as his thumb ghosted over his cheek to brush the salty tears off. But he knew it _wouldn’t work_. He closed his eyes, taking short breaths.

 

 

When he opened them again, he was gone.

 

 

_Hakyeon was gone_. Like every other night he dreamt of Hakyeon.

 

 

‘You said _you wouldn’t leave_ …’ he cried himself to sleep that night again. Cried and begged for Hakyeon to come back. Even though he knew that there was no way. Every night he pleaded.

 

 

 

 

 

 ☂ ☂ ☂

 

**TWO DAYS LATER**

 

A knock resounded through the otherwise empty apartment.

 

 

‘Taekwoon hyung, open the door. It’s me, Wonshik,’ the grey haired male called. Hearing only silence in response, he frowned. He turned the door handle, and would’ve thought it would be locked, but surprisingly it was open. Feeling even more uneasy, he cautiously entered the apartment and closed the door behind him.

 

 

‘Hyung, are you-‘ that’s when he heard the shower running.

 

 

He rushed to the sound and opened the bathroom door, which was kept unlocked too. What he saw made his stomach drop. The older was sitting in the shower, fully clothed, arms hugging his knees, shivering violently as the water continued to fall on him. Realising his lips were losing their colour, the younger felt afraid to ask _since when_ the dark haired male had been sitting there in silence.

 

 

Brushing the question aside though, he quickly rushed to Taekwoon’s side and put his arms around him, making him stand.

 

 

He led him out of the shower and put a towel over him to try and make the older warmer as much as the small piece of cloth could. He could tell it wasn’t working so well, since the older continued to shudder next to him.

 

 

Wonshik made the older sit down on the bed as he search for new clothing in the wardrobe, which didn’t take that long and he was back to Taekwoon’s side in a matter of seconds. Holding the clothes out, he waited for Taekwoon to take them. Taekwoon stayed shivering with the black towel wrapped around him, not moving an inch.

 

 

The younger frowned, growing even more worried about the older male. It’s been a month, Hakyeon had died and the older had chosen to confine himself in their shared apartment _since_. He hated seeing him so _broken_ , _so vulnerable_. He didn’t know what to do however, and that infuriated him even more.

 

 

‘I should’ve g-gone with H-hakyeon – on th-that day,’ the older suddenly stuttered out. He could see the tears streaming down now, and he hated it. Hated seeing Taekwoon _like this_.

 

 

‘It wasn’t your fault, hyung,’ he tried to assure. Because _it wasn’t_ ; it wasn’t Taekwoon’s fault that Hakyeon had an accident.

 

 

‘No, you’re ly-lying...I-if I had gone wi-with him, this ne-never would’ve hap-happened. This was my fault, I sho-should’ve never agreed to let him go out,’ he argued as he hiccupped. No. No, this was not his fault. This wasn’t.

 

 

Wonshik knelt down, and looked up at the older, smiling weakly at him.

 

 

‘Hyung, _please_ don’t blame yourself. Whatever happened was an accident, a terrible accident. Hakyeon hyung wouldn’t want you to feel this way either, so please – _please_ , for Hakyeon hyung, live your life again. Don’t confine yourself in here,’ he requested. When he only heard another whimper, he sighed and sat down next to the older.

 

 

‘I _know_ you’re hurting, hyung. But you have to move on with your life now. That’s what Hakyeon hyung would’ve wanted too, don’t you think?’ he continued, though it pained him even more to tell this. But it’s what Hakyeon would’ve wanted. He was sure.

 

 

‘It’s not that _easy_ , Wonshik-ah,’ the older explained. ‘I can’t just, _just forget_ about Hakyeon…’

 

 

‘I’m not saying you should forget him, hyung. I’m just asking you to come back out with us again. We all miss you, and we all want to _help you_. But we can’t do that if you keep yourself confined in here like this. You’re _not alone_ , hyung, we all miss Hakyeon hyung,’ he trailed off, not knowing how to continue. He had never been that great at comforting others when they’re hurting. Jaehwan and Jin were better at that than him. He was trying his best though.

 

 

‘I don’t know if I can do that,’ Taekwoon replied, smiling weakly.

 

 

‘You can, hyung!’ Wonshik argued in an encouraging tone. ‘You trust me, right?’ he asked. When the older nodded in response, he smiled widely. ‘Then get changed into these and come out with me.’

 

 

The older took the clothes out of Wonshik’s hand and went into the bathroom.

 

 

Wonshik released a breath of relief. He didn’t know what he’d have done if Taekwoon had still refused him. Taekwoon needed to go out again, not stay locked up in this eerie and empty apartment. He wanted to make the older happy again. He wanted to _see_ him happy again. It might be the same without Hakyeon by his side, but he was going to make _sure_ he would be, as well as Jaehwan, Jin, Hongbin and Hyuk.

 

 

They were all going to help Taekwoon move on, just how Hakyeon would’ve wanted him to.


End file.
